


Hilang atau bersembunyi

by Nanasrbf



Series: #OctoberDrabble [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: #Drabbletober, #OctoberDrabble, F/F, Friendship, Gen, JinBoon, OnKey, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanasrbf/pseuds/Nanasrbf
Summary: Lee Jinki, semenjak hari itu tak menampakkan diri.Dia dekat, hanya saja tak pernah tergapai. dia ada, tak terasa.Kim Gwiboon, Kim Kibum, Kim Jonghyun, Choi Minho, Lee Taemin, Shawol.. semuanya berharap.Lee Jinki, kapan kau akan berhenti bersembunyi?Didedikasikan untuk OctoberDrabble dan RPFBlast





	Hilang atau bersembunyi

**Author's Note:**

> SHINee milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga, SM Entertainment, dan SHINee World.  
> saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfict ini. selamat menikmati!
> 
>  
> 
> [Play Now: SHINee - The Reason]

 

Keduanya tidak harus bertengkar hari itu.

 

Gwiboon belum bicara apapun sejak memberi Kibum teh hangat. Pikiran mereka terbagi antara saat ini dan yang lain. Jonghyun sudah beberapa hari ini tidak ikut campur permasalahan si kembar mengenai hal-hal lain tersebut.

 

“Bonnie,” panggil Kibum halus. Tangannya menggenggam jemari Gwiboon yang kosong, menghiraukan teh hangat yang sedari tadi tidak diminum. Kibum dapat melihat jejak air mata yang membekas di sepanjang pipi Gwiboon.

 

“Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Kibum- _ah?_ ”

 

Pertanyaan yang sama terus terulang. Kibum tak dapat menjawab, dia tidak begitu mengerti kenapa lidahnya tak sanggup berkata sepatah katapun atau berusaha menenangkan. Tangisan Gwiboon hari itu membuatnya terdiam, saudara kembarnya ini tidak pernah menangis dengan mudah, terlalu keras kepala untuk sekedar mengeluarkan air mata.

 

“Kibum- _ah,_ semuanya salahku. Andaikan aku menerima ajakannya untuk ditemani, pasti tidak akan terjadi hal-hal seperti ini.”

 

Kibum menghela nafas panjang, untuk kesekian kalinya. “Tidak Gwi. Ini semua bukan salahmu.”

 

“Harusnya _Shawol_ marah padaku, harusnya knetz mencaciku, bukan Jinki. dia tidak bersalah, kenapa mereka cepat melupakan  kebaikannya?”

 

Kibum menarik Gwiboon dalam pelukan. Mendekapnya erat walau Gwiboon sedari tadi memukul dadanya sambil terisak menyakitkan.

 

_Jinki kemana? Apakah dia makan dengan benar? Aku tidak mau dia sampai kepikiran._

 

**:: :: ::**

Jinki ada disana sambil menatap Gwiboon dan Kibum yang memeluk satu sama lain dan berbagi isak tangis. Dia ada disana, tanpa diketahui, tanpa dipedulikan. Suasana gelap yang mendukung, pakaian kelam yang menyembunyikan keberadaan. Gwiboon terus bertanya mengenai dirinya, lalu menyalahkan diri sendiri yang sempat menyulut pertengkaran.

 

Jinki menjauhi jendela, lalu menghampiri Jonghyun yang sedari tadi menunggunya. Dia tahu jika Jonghyun juga menangis, Taemin dan Minho juga menangis. Semuanya menangis karena kesalahannya sendiri. Jinki bagai hilang ditelan bumi, Jinki seperti masuk ke dunia lain dan tak ingin ditemukan lagi. dia mencintai kekasih dan fansnya, dia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan diri.

 

_“Oppa, jangan sedih.”_

_“Oppa, kau dimana?”_

_“Oppa, kami merindukanmu!”_

_“Oppa, haruskah kami menerobos gedung sm dan mencarimu?”_

_“Oppa, kami ada bersamamu.”_

Jinki tersenyum kecut melihat beberapa komentar yang memenuhi. Jonghyun sesekali melirik ponsel Jinki, dia sudah berniat untuk membajak tapi sepertinya tidak baik untuk keadaan saat ini. andaikan dia bukan member SHINee, dia pasti akan kehilangan pula.

 

Minho dan Taemin sudah ada di ruang santai, Jonghyun menyuruh Jinki untuk sekedar makan namun dibalas tidak. Taemin mencoba mendekat, hanya saja Jinki membuat batasan yang membuatnya ingin disembunyikan. Tangannya tergantung; tak dapat menggapai orang yang dia anggap kakak sendiri.

 

Mereka dekat, hanya saja tak dapat menggapai. Jinki ada, namun dia terasa menghilang dari jangkauan. Sampai kapan kita merasa kehilangan?

 

Entahlah.

 

Waktu terus berjalan, namun kabar tak kunjung diberikan. Sampai kapan kita saling menjauh padahal jarak kita hanya selangkah? Kapan kita tak saling menyembunyikan diri?

 

“ _Jinki, kapan kau kembali?”_

 

**―FIN**

**[October Drabble: Day 1 – Get Lost Somewhere]**

**[Status: 1/31]**

**Author's Note:**

> Dalam rangka October Drabble, saya bikin fanfict ini sekalian melepas kangen sama Lee Jinki sendiri :"  
> Jinki, ini udah dua bulan dan oktober udah tanggal 2 aja :"  
> kangen tau sama kamu :" semoga ini bisa melepas kangen walau kok nyesek aduh..  
> Terimakasih sudah membaca~


End file.
